Tony Stark's Daughter
by scalemoonstone
Summary: Tony Stark had a daughter with his best friend several years ago. His friend died and his daughter went missing. Now he has found his daughter, and nothing is going to stop him from bringing her home. Fem!Harry, Caring!Tony, Witch!Pepper
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so basically, while I was writing Ingrid Stark, I couldn't help but think about a story like this, so I am taking a short break from Ingrid Stark to write this.**

**Disclaimer: anything you don't recognize is mine. the other stuff isn't**

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe that it had been 5 years since my childhood friend died, and my daughter went missing.

**Flashback**

It was about 3 months after James and Lilly's wedding when they both came over to Malibu to ask me a very odd question. "Hi Tony, it's great to see you again." I smiled Lilly was always like that-making everything seem longer then it was. "Yeah 3 months, so what are you to newly-weds doing here?" It was James who replied. "You see Tony, I can't have kids after a dueling accident when I was 16. However, me and Lils really want children. We were wondering if you would be willing to have sex with Lilly and have a child with her."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Y..you want me to have sex with the girl I think of as a sister, and have a child with her." Lilly looked a little sad or maybe embarrassed but she did nod. I couldn't say no when she looked so sad. "A..alright, but I have a few conditions. Even if I never met my kid, they always will know that I am actually their dad, you send me a letter as soon as they are born telling me the gender, name, and birthday. And finally if you die in the war against Voldemort, if my child is still alive, I want it in your wills that I am to gain custody of them." Both of the pair in front of me nodded.

**End Flashback**

I had gotten the letter, on August 1st saying that I had a daughter called Adrianne Juniper Stark (even though everyone believed that it was Potter) and that she was born on July 31st at 11:59pm. For 15 months afterwards, I received letters every week telling me how Adrianne was doing. Then the letters just stopped. I searched everywhere to find out what happened and after 3 years I found out that Lilly and James were killed during one of the "Terrorist Attacks." I was so upset at the fact no one told me and at the fact that my daughter was missing.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my wonderful PA,Pepper, coming through the doors of my lab. "Tony, I have great news, we found her." This caused me to jump up, there was no mistaking who Pepper was referring to. "How did you find her? Where is she? Is she happy?" Pepper laughed. "I looked online for any record of an Adrianne Potter and found one on a school register in Surrey, England."

"Well then dear Pepper what are we waiting for, lets go get my daughter back."

* * *

**Adrianne's P.O.V.**

I was hiding again. My fat whale of a cousin and his band of bullies had been chasing me so I had taken refuge in the anti-bully room a.k.a. the library. Not that I don't like the library, I love it. After all what other room can provide my ever growing brain, and my eidetic memory. Also I can't forget that bullies seem to be allergic to any books that aren't comics. I loved to read so much that every weekend I would ask my uncle for 10 pounds and go down to the Surrey Library. I could go whenever I wanted as long as I ate something in town.

I had to stop reading when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I started to slowly make my way back to my class, ignoring all the pointing and giggling from the girls that passed me. It was the same everyday, they always made fun of me for having to wear my aunt's old dresses. I was just glad they fit. My uncle always said that if I was a boy, I would have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, I would have to do all manners of chores imaginable-and some that aren't-and finally I would have to wear my cousin's cast offs. Do you know how fat he is, I would drown in his clothes.!? At least I slept in the attic-so much space-also I had to wear my aunt's old clothes, at least they fit and aren't to bad in design, and I could go to the library whenever I wanted.

I had finally reached my class and naturally sat in the front. I always loved school and being able to learn, and it didn't hurt that bullies are allergic to the front row in class. We were watching a movie today, much to my disappointment. I really didn't want to watch The Little Mermaid, so I just went back to figuring something out. I could remember everything from when I was 16 months old, but I couldn't remember anything from before that. I always found it odd, especially since I often had dreams about a bright flash of green light, and a flying motorcycle. It just didn't make sense.

After about 30 minutes, curse you brain that won't focus on 1 thing for to long, I decided to start drawing. I had always loved to draw, but no one ever saw my work. I always saved a few pounds from the 10 pounds my uncle gave me and eventually I had enough money to by a professional drawing pad and some colored pencils. Whenever I could I would draw, sometimes it was of things I saw around me, or it could just be random things.

This caused time to pass by really quickly and soon the 3:00 bell rang, finally the end of the school day. I started to walk home, happy that Dudley had to stay at school for detention. I often thought about random stuff when I walked home, so today I thought about how many different ways there would be to take apart and reassemble a computer. I also thought about my family, not my uncle and aunt, but that maybe my parents would come back some how, or maybe an unknown relative would show up and take me away from the Dursleys, Surrey, and England. Little did I know that when I got back to my aunt's house, everything would change.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the wait but I had to deal with school ending, lots of tests, and then a 3 week summer class/school program for the high school I am going to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Twizzlers, I don't even have a pack ;(**

* * *

**Time skip- 8 years**

**Adrianne's P.O.V. **

I looked in the mirror as I finished putting on my tie. When I was done I took a step back and surveyed what I saw in the mirror. A 13 year old girl that had shoulder-length black hair with the bottom 2 inches dyed red and eyes that were a blend of grey, blue, and green stared back at me. Next I looked at my outfit, I was wearing a black tank top with a picture of the moon, a short sleeved denim jacket, a pair of denim shorts, and combat boots.

To complete my look, I had on my owl necklace that dad had got me for my first Christmas with him, and to silver cuffs, one on each wrist. Each bracelet was about 1 inch thick and made of pure silver. They also had designs on them, the left cuff had a Caduceus and the right bracelet had a cauldron on it. These designs symbolized what I was mastering in-potions and healing. I had discovered shortly after starting at Salem School of Magic that I thrived in potion making and healing.

"Dri, hurry up or you will be late for school!" I chuckled, dad always said the same thing even though he new that I was never late. I couldn't help but think about when I found out that I actually had a father.

**Flashbacks**

I had just gotten home from school when my aunt Petunia called me into the living room. When I entered the room, I saw aunt P was looking like she had just swallowed a lemon. Upon seeing me come in, she excused herself and went into the kitchen. It was then that I saw why I had been told to come. Sitting on the couch was a man with brown hair and eyes and a woman with long ginger hair and hazel eyes.

I turned rather shy at seeing 2 strangers in the living room and my aunt nowhere in sight. "Um, hi?" The man and woman smiled and the man said "Hello Adrianne, my name is Tony Stark and this is my PA Pepper Potts. We have something we need to talk about." I looked at the pair in front of me and decided that I could trust them. I nodded and said "Are you going to try and put it of as long as possible, because if you are I would prefer you just tell me." They both laughed and Pepper said "Well technically it is 2 things we need to tell you. But first I have a couple of questions for you. What do you know about your parents and do you believe in magic?"

I thought about the questions and answered "I don't know that much about my mum and dad except that they died when I was 15 months. And I guess that I do believe in magic." I said the last sentence rather sheepishly, afraid that they would laugh at me but instead, they looked thrilled. Tony said "Well I will respect your wish of being told outright, magic is real and I am your father." He said the last sentence really quietly so I asked him to repeat it louder. When he did, I sat back in shock.

When I found my voice again I asked "Can you show me some magic and if you are my father, why was I sent to live with my aunt and uncle. Pepper answered "I can show you some magic since I am a witch, your father however, cannot perform magic. And to answer your second question, no one new that Tony was your father, they thought it was Lily's-your mother-husband, James Potter." Dad-I had a dad-then said "Lily and James came to me 3 months after there wedding. James had been hurt in a duel when he was 16 and couldn't have children. I was Lily's best friend and I thought of her as my sister so they asked if I would have a child with Lily. I said yes and well, you are the result. When Lily and James died though, their will was never read and you were sent here. Pepper came to me last week and said that she had finally found you."

By the time he was done, I had tears in my eyes. I finally had a family that wanted me. "I'm glad you found me dad. So Pepper, do you think that you could show me some magic now." Pepper complied and sent the coffee table turned pig running around the room. After that we spent a few hours just talking and getting to know one another before we went to Gringotts to sort out some business.

* * *

At Gringotts, I discovered that I was the heir to the Potter family and had a small trust fund set up. I could access it because I couldn't get into the main vault until my 17th birthday. I also discovered that I had a memory charm placed on me. That explained why I had no memory of before I was 16 months. The goblin who was with us turned to me and said "Do you want us to remove the memory charm or do you want to leave it?" I thought about it and said "No. I am OK with not knowing anything from before then."

The goblin nodded and me, dad, and Pepper went into Diagon Alley to look at the stores. Dad asked "What do you like to do Dri?" I answered and said "I love to read and to draw." My glasses slipped down my nose and I turned to Pepper and said "Pepper, is there anyway to magically correct my eyesight, I hate glasses."

Pepper nodded and said "You have 2 options. You can have them fixed the mundane, non-magic, way with laser eye surgery or you can have them fixed the magical way. If you choose the second option, you get a pair of contacts that are permanent. You can't feel them except once you put them on and then you never have to take them of. They fuse nearly painlessly to your eyes and can be charmed to change the prescription as your eyes change as well as a bunch of other option."

I decided to go with the second option so we went to a magic optician that was just a few shops down from Gringotts. When we entered, I saw a bunch of different frames for glasses. There was a women about 25 behind the desk. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Dad looked at her and said "Is it possible for my daughter to have contacts?" The woman looked at me and my ugly glasses that were silver and really round. She wrinkled her nose at them and said "Sure, just give me a minute to get a set out the back."

After 3 minutes she came back with a contact case. She placed it in front of me and said "Here, are there any charms you want me to place on them." I looked at Pepper and she said "We defiantly want them to be permanent and to change the prescription with her eyes. What other options are there?" The woman thought about it for a moment and said "You can have them charmed to show auras, to have x-ray vision, give you night vision, and to be able to change your eyes to how you want them."

Dad looked at me and said "It's your choice kiddo." I said "What exactly happens with each one?" The lady said "Aura sight lets you see auras of different people and objects, x-ray vision is pretty self-explanatory, if you want them to change your eyes, just think about what you want them to look like, and the night vision lets you see in the dark. Night vision is the only one that you can turn on and off though so keep that in mind." I nodded and said "Can I have the night vision and the charms Pepper said." The woman nodded and pulled out her wand. She tapped the case and when she was done said

"There, you can put them on now. When you do though, there will be a very sharp pinch in your eyes. It only lasts a second and I have been told is more annoying then painful. But just be careful." I thanked her and carefully placed the contacts on. She was right, there was a pinch. When that was done though, I couldn't feel the contacts at all. I looked at the woman and thanked her. She smiled and after dad payed the amount due, we went of.

Pepper looked me over and said "Well we sorted out your eyes but we still need to get you new clothes. And since your hair is so long, do you want a hair cut? Oh and also, do you want to get rid of that lighting scar?" I fingered my brown hair that went to my knees and traced my scar with a finger and nodded. I turned to dad and put my puppy dog eyes on full blast and asked "Would it be possible to dye my hair as well?" He nodded and we went of to the hair salon.

When we got there, there was another woman about 19 with blue spiked hair. Dad turned to me and said "As long as it isn't completely outrageous, I don't care what you do. It is your hair after all so you would have to deal with it. I have to go get some stuff though so after this if you and Peps want to sort out some clothes and maybe some books, we can meet at the ice-cream parlor in say 1 hour. I nodded and hugged him.

Me and Pepper turned to the woman and she smiled and asked "So what do you want to do?" I thought about it and said "Can I have my hair cut to my shoulders and dyed black except for the bottom 2 inches?" She nodded and asked "What do you want the bottom color to be then?" "Red. "She nodded and 15 minutes later, I looked completely different. The woman who cut my hair handed me a bottle of shampoo and said "If you use this when ever you wash your hair, then it wont grow and the color wont grow out. It's free." I took the bottle and thanked you.

Next me and Pepper went to the mundane side of London and got some clothes. Pepper also got a small packet of concealer. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She replied with "For your scar. If I put this on I can charm it to not come of and to change color with your skin. It is either that or plastic surgery." I nodded and said "Lets go with the concealer." She nodded and said "Good choice. Come on, lets go find your father and see what trouble he has gotten into."

When we got to the ice-cream parlor, we saw dad sitting outside eating a sundae with a bag next to him and 2 sundaes next to him. When he saw us, he waved us over and said "I got you 2 a sundae each and Dri, I got you a present. By the way love the hair." He took the bag and passed it to me. I opened it and saw a book about American wizarding culture. I also saw a drawing pad and set of different tools for drawing. "The pad is ever-expanding so it will never run out and the supplies will never run out either." I hugged him and when we finished the sundaes, we went to the airport and took dad's private jet to Malibu.

**End flashbacks**

That was exactly 8 years ago and I hadn't missed my relatives once since I moved. Heading downstairs to the kitchen I saw that dad and Pepper were both sitting there drinking coffee. I also saw Gypsy, my 3 year old beagle, playing with one of her toys. When I entered the kitchen, dad and aunt Pepper looked up and I asked "Hi dad, hi auntie, anything new happening?" Dad got really excited but before he could answer, aunt Pepper said "Yes, your father is going to Afghanistan this weekend to do something with the missile he just created and my cousin is coming over from England." I looked up and said "You have a cousin? Who is he?"

Pepper said "Yes I have a cousin and his is the potions professor at Swineblemish school for idiots and blood-purists." I giggled at the name we came up with for Hogwarts since it was a terrible school and kept trying to get me to attend. "Wait, your cousin is the potions professor, as in Severus Snape, the youngest potion master ever.?!" Auntie smiled and said "Yes the very same." Dad cut in and said "Well he wont be the youngest if you can finish that potion. How are you doing with it?" I smiled at the thought of my potion. To receive my mastery degree in potions I needed to create my own potion. I had actually taken inspiration from Severus Snape and was working on a potion to cure lycanthropy. It didn't hurt that my best friend was a werewolf.

"Good, I just need to find out the final ingredient and then test it." Dad smiled and asked "Will you tell me what the potion does?" I laughed "No dad. I will tell you when I finish it." The only other person who new what I was trying to create was my best friend Serenity Storm or Ren for short **(Pronounced Wren)** Ren had been my best friend since I came to Malibu. She has brown/gold eyes typical for werewolves but she told me that before she was bitten, she had very deep blue eyes, almost indigo. Her hair was the same length as mine and was blonde with ice blue tips. She was also mastering in healing but was taking spell creating instead of potions. Ren was like a sister to me and we did everything together.

Dad looked at aunt Pepper and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and said "Your dad has to finish packing for his trip to Afghanistan tomorrow and I have to go pick Sev up from the airport. What about you, what are you doing today?" I pulled out my laptop that had my daily schedule on and said "I have potions, healing, languages of the magical world, herbology, lunch, math, chemistry, languages of the mundane world, and finally history of the magical and mundane world. Oh and before I forget, can me and Ren have a sleep over here for tonight and the weekend?"

Dad looked at Pepper again and she nodded. Dad smiled and said "Sure you can squirt, and I made you lunch for today." I suddenly went very pale. Dad and cooking did not go together. I figured that one out when he set fire to the kitchen pouring orange juice. "Great dad, what did you put in it." He smiled and said "A store brought cheese sandwich, those brownies you made yesterday, a pack of Twizzlers, and a flask of hot chocolate."

Me and Pepper were actually impressed. He got the 2 things I was addicted to, I am a Chocoholic and Twizzlerholic, and a sandwich and didn't burn the house down. "Thanks dad. I had better go. See you after school." With that I put my laptop back in my back, grabbed my lunch and headed to the fireplace. I grabbed a fist full of floo powder and throw it in the flames and shouted "Salem School of Magic"

Stepping though the flames I was immediately pulled into a hug by Ren. "HI Dri. Did your dad say yes to the sleepover?" I nodded and said "Yep but he is going to Afghanistan tomorrow so we will probably have to spend a lot of time at the mall." Ren pretended to be so disappointed and said "Oh no, a whole weekend at the Malibu Mall for Magics. However will we survive?" I laughed and said "Come on, we had better get to class."

The rest of the day passed quickly and before we new it, school was done. We took the floo home since Salem was in Florida. Luckily, the schedules were different depending on which timezone you lived in. This meant that me and Ren didn't have to get up 4 hours earlier then normal. When we got to my house, me and Ren were immediately attacked by Gypsy. I had gotten my beagle puppy for my 11th birthday when I started my mastery of potions and healing. We quickly went into my room.

My bedroom was technically 3 rooms. My actual bedroom, my 'library' and my art studio. I painted all the rooms myself, my bedroom's walls were a forest, the floor an ocean, and the ceiling a sky. My bedroom was really big with a double bed, a huge walk-in closet, a 42' wide screen TV and a ton of movies and video games. My 'library' which I had painted a calm blue and green, my favorite colors, was filled with bookshelves and even had some books that had to go on the floor because of lack of space. This was also where I did my homework so there was a big desk for when Ren was also over. Finally my art studio that was a mess. The room was filled with different art products and wasn't really painted, more just sketched on.

When I met Ren, I saw her at a convention for genius children. Me and Ren both had IQ of 210 and were both gifted in an artistic talent. Mine was drawing and Ren's was music. We really clicked and spent all free time together. Ren lived about 5 minutes down the road from me. Her dad was the head of Storm Inc. A company that worked closely with Stark Industry but focused more on technological advancements. Before me and Ren were friends, our dads' companies were rivals. Now stocks had gone up more than 20% in the past 8 years.

Me and Ren spent the rest of the day in the pool and playing with Gypsy. We also baked about a dozen batches of brownies and cookies. Both me and Ren were lucky because we never had homework. It wasn't that we weren't given any, it's just that we were so smart that we finished it in class. Before long it was bed time, dad came into my bedroom and said "Lights off guys. If you want to see me of in the morning that is." We nodded and settled down to sleep. I couldn't help but feel something bad was coming.


End file.
